Computer aided design (CAD) drawing tools can be used by a designer to form complex structures that are subsequently turned in physical structures, such as by molding an object out of metal or a resin. Often, in forming complex structures, the structure is created by adding a new section onto a previously created form. For example, the new section can be simply adjoined to an existing form.